I'll Keep You Safe
by Makorrian316
Summary: What if Korra was kidnaped by equalists instead of Tarrlok, being held in the equalist prison. And Mako was the one to find her. What will Asami's reaction be when she see's Mako carrying her? One-shot. Takes place in Ep. 9- ONESHOT


What if Korra was kidnaped by equalists instead of Tarlock. What if she was in the prison that the crew went into looking for her in. And Mako was the one to find her. And what will Asami's reaction be when she see's Mako carrying her? May or May not be a One-shot. Takes place in episode 9.

Mako, Lin, Tenzin and Asami ran down the dark tunnel. The cold brick walls surrounding them. Mako's blood was pulsing with adrenaline. They needed to find her. He didn't even notice what was happening when Tenzin blew two chi blockers into a wall. Lin closed her eyes and concentrated on her earth bending. Then she said, "My metal benders are down this hall". Mako's heart plummeted. Why hadn't she mentioned Korra?

"What about Korra?" He said with worry laced into his voice.

"I don't see her yet." She said and then disappeared as she took off running down the corridor.

Mako gritted his teeth. She had to be here. He ran up to the barley conscious chi blocker, who was currently lying on the floor and grabbed the from of his shirt. Mako pressed him against the wall.

"Avatar Korra. Where is she." He spat through gritted teeth. The man didn't respond.

Mako held the man off of the ground and pulled back his fist, "I'll ask you one more time-" Mako's fist lit on fire and the Chi blockers eyes widened in fear, "-Where is she?" He yelled letting the anger and determination seep into his voice. The anti-bender pulled on Mako's arm, desperate to free himself without giving the benders the location of the Avatar. But his efforts were futile. The fire bender's anger was adding to his strength.

"She's down the hall to the right!" Mako dropped the man to the ground and took off running in the appointed direction. Not giving a thought about the fact that the equalist could have been lying to him. Not caring if Bolin, Tenzin or Asami were following him. He just need to get to Korra.

"Korra!" He shouted down the hall, lined with cells.

If she hadn't been wearing her light blue shirt he would have ran right past her. Her back was to the door and her head was down. "Korra!" Mako sighed in relief. He used his fire bending to weaken the lock and kicked the metal door in. She didn't move. And her lack of reaction was frightening him.

"Korra?" He yelled as he ran over to her. He knelt by her side and stroked her damp cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch.

"Mako?" She whispered. He wasted no time in clutching her to his chest, careful not to irritate her wounds.

"Are you okay? I'm here now. Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here".

'Nothing is going to be okay. Everything is broken beyond repair.' She thought to herself. "I missed you" she said simply.

His eyes were glassy but he didn't shed a tear. He gently pressed his lips to her cheek. Asami didn't cross his mind once. "I missed you too". He lifted her up and carried her bridal style from the cell. The last thing she saw before she passed out was air-temple island and it looked so far away.

Asami ran up to Mako and hugged him- not even caring that he had a unconscious and damaged Korra in his arms. He quickly pulled away from her. Fearful that she had caused her wounds to hurt.

"Be careful Asami!" He yelled at her. Asami put her hands on her hips and glared at the deathly pale girl in his arms. Asami's jealousy was getting the better of her.

"So what she's more important to you than me?" She hissed bitterly at her boyfriend.

"Asami? She's an inch away from death! Of course I care more about her at this second!" He snapped at the Diva before him.

Asami had a hurt look on her face but he didn't give a shit. All he was focused on- and all he cared about, at the moment was Korra.

The raven haired girl snapped him out of his thoughts for the water bender he was currently cradling in his arms,

"So what I'm your girlfriend!" She repeated.

He glared at her. How could she be so shallow and heartless? "How could you say 'so what'? When you found out your dad was an equalist she didn't say 'so what' about you! She said that you needed me!"

Asami huffed in frustration, "yeah, but I'm your girlfriend!". Mako was getting annoyed at her broken record imitation.

"And she's my best friend!" He yelled!

"But I'm your girlfriend! I should come before your friends! And she has feelings for you! You shouldn't be hanging around someone that likes you like that when you have a girlfriend!"

She had pushed his temper over the edge and he said something he knew to be true. But not something he wanted her to find out in anger. "I know that she likes me you bitch! And I'm in love with her!"

Asami gasped. He fixed his gaze on the hurt girl in his arms, hoping that she hadn't woken up in the midst of all the yelling. He didn't know it, but Asami was analyzing his expression when he was looking at her. He stared at Korra with pure love and worried eyes. She audibly sighed.

"So- where are we now?" She asked him hesitantly. She didn't want them to break up. She did- after all- love him.

It was Mako's turn to sigh as he looked at her. "I think we should break up."

"But-but remember what Korra said? She said that I-" Mako cut her off mid sentence.

"Korra was wrong. She needs me more." Tears were leaking from her eyes when he fixed his gaze back onto the Avatar. She turned and walked away from him.

He walked over to Tenzin's sky bison and layer her down in the sattle. He ran a hand down her face, "You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you and I'll always be here for you. I'll keep you safe."

Review:) should I add anther chapter? :) 3 XO ~aLeX


End file.
